


I Never Saw You Coming

by isthepartyover



Category: Glee RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isthepartyover/pseuds/isthepartyover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of CrissColfer, told with Taylor Swift's song, Enchanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Never Saw You Coming

_There I was again tonight, forcing laughter, faking smiles_

_Same old, tired lonely place_

_Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy_

_Vanished when I saw your face_

Chris just wanted to go home.

Ryan had thrown a party so that they could bond with the new members of the cast, and after an hour, Chris decided that he had been there long enough.

He loved being there, and the cast was like family to him, but after a while, hanging around the same people got a little boring.

Chris was forcing a laugh and a smile at a joke Lea was telling, plotting ways to get out of there without anyone noticing, when he noticed the guy downright _staring_  at him from across the room.

Chris recognized him, of course. His hair was a lot shorter, but Chris had watched  _A Very Potter Musical_  enough times that he knew who he was.

 _Maybe I could stay a little longer_ , Chris thought, slowly walking over.

_Your eyes whispered, “Have we met?” across the room, your silhouette_

_Starts to make its way to me_

_The playful conversation starts, counter all your quick remarks_

_Like passing notes in secrecy_

Darren didn’t realize he was staring directly at Chris Colfer until Chris himself looked over at him. He looked away, feeling his face flush a little bit.

Fifteen minutes into his first Hollywood party and he was already making a fool of himself, just  _great_.

“Excuse me.” Darren heard someone say next to him, sounding excited. “Are you Darren Criss?”

“Yeah, I-holy  _crap_ , you’re Chris Colfer.” he blurted, cursing himself internally.

Chris was smiling though, a wide, excited smile that Darren had never seen him wear as Kurt on the show. “I can’t believe it! You’re really him, oh my god, what are  _you_  doing here?”

“I um. I’m supposed to be a new character called Blaine? Um, they told me to show up tonight to meet everyone, even though I’m only going to have a small role in a couple of episodes.” Darren started rambling.

“That’s so cool!” Chris grinned.

“Um, not to be rude or anything, but how do you know who I am?” Darren asked. Chris blinked.

“ _A Very Potter Musical_ , of course.”

“You saw it?” Darren asked, incredulously.

“Yeah, it was awesome!” Chris gushed. “Or should I say,  _totally awesome_?”

“No way.” Darren shook his head, trying to hold back a smile.

“Yes way. I can sing ‘Goin’ Back to Hogwarts’ if you want me to prove it.”

“The whole thing?”

“All ten minutes.”

“Oh my god.”

“Do you believe me yet?” Chris asked, smugly.

“I guess so.” Darren laughed.

“Ah, Chris. I see you’ve met Darren. He’s going to be a part of your storyline this season.” Ryan announced, appearing next to the pair.

Darren grinned, his smile growing even wider when he saw that Chris was grinning, too.

_The lingering question kept me up, 2 a.m., who do you love?_

_I wonder ‘til I’m wide awake_

_Now I’m pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door_

Chris realized that he  _might_  have a little bit of a crush on Darren when he noticed that Charlie Charming was starting to look like Darren whenever he pictured the character.

He tried to make himself forget about it, but whenever he paused for a moment to think, he’d find himself thinking about Darren, if he was with anyone, if he would want to come over anytime soon and have one of their goof-off-instead-of-running-lines afternoons, if he would want to see a certain movie or watch a certain show with him.

 _Shit,_  he finally realized one afternoon during filming, tearing his eyes away from where Darren was messing around with Harry and Chord,  _I’m in love with him._

_This is me praying that_

_This was the very first page, not where the storyline ends_

_My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again_

_These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

Darren felt dizzy for some strange reason.

Well, there was the fact that Chris had kissed him and then ran away.

But that was nothing to be feeling dizzy about. It was a huge shock, sure, but…well, okay, yeah, it was the combination of shock and the thoughts racing through his mind that were making the room spin violently.

Never in a million years would he have expected something like that to happen, not when the cameras weren’t rolling and they weren’t in character.

But Darren was glad it had happened, because it had opened his eyes, just like Kurt singing ‘Blackbird’ had opened Blaine’s on the show.

He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths to make the room stop spinning.  _Fuck_ , he had just let Chris run off, too shocked to do anything other than watch him go. Darren needed to find out where he was, he needed to go after Chris and explain and tell him everything that he’d just figured out.

Darren grabbed his keys off the table and ran out his door, a list of all of the possible places Chris could be already forming in his mind.

_Please don’t be in love with someone else_

_Please don’t have somebody waiting on you_

_Please don’t be in love with someone else_

_Please don’t have somebody waiting on you_

Chris was hiding out in his trailer on set the next morning, glad that he didn’t have any scenes to shoot with Darren that day. In fact, Darren wasn’t even supposed to be on set until right when Chris was about to leave. If he was lucky enough, Chris wouldn’t run into Darren at all.

Chris had kissed him. How dumb was he? Of course Darren didn’t like him back; he probably had a girlfriend or something like that. He was  _straight_ , for god’s sake, what was Chris thinking?

There was a sharp rapping at his door, pulling him away from his thoughts. Thinking that it was someone to tell him that it was time to start shooting, Chris got up and swung the door open.

Darren was waiting on the other side, his eyes wide and a little scared, a similar expression to the one he had been wearing the night before when Chris had pulled away from the kiss, realizing that Darren wasn’t kissing him back.

“Chris, I-” Darren started to say, interrupted when Chris slammed the door in his face, cheeks burning with embarrassment.

There was another sharp rap at the door, followed by Darren’s voice. “Chris, please, I want to talk.”

Chris was silent.

“Chris, if you’re not going to let me in, I’ll tell you what I need to tell you out here where the whole lot can hear me.”

“No you won’t.” Chris grumbled.

“I will.” Darren replied, sounding somewhat pleased that Chris had responded. “You know me, I have no shame.”

“I still don’t believe you.” Chris told him.

“Fine then.” Darren announced, his voice getting louder. “Chris, I-”

Chris swung open the door. “Shut up and get in here.”

“Knew that’d work.” Darren smirked, his expression turning serious when Chris shut the door behind him. “Chris, I just want you to know-”

“You don’t have to say it.” Chris interrupted. “I get it, okay? You don’t owe me any apologies, I’m just an idiot who fell for you. You don’t need to give me the ‘we can still be friends’ speech.”

“I…you think…oh, Chris.” Darren mumbled. “Chris, no, that’s not it at all.”

“Then what is it?” Chris snapped. “Just tell me!”

Darren blinked, shifting his weight from one foot to another. “I- well, um… _fuck._ ”

“Well?” Chris huffed. “Are you going to say anything?”

Hesitantly, Darren reached for Chris’s hands, pulling him closer. Chris looked at him, confused, as he started to speak. “I…Last night, I realized something. And…Chris, I think…I think I’ve been falling for you for a long time. Ever since that party where we first met. And last night…last night, when you kissed me, I realized it. And…and I do owe you an apology. For not figuring things out sooner.”

“What…what are you saying?” Chris stammered.

In response, Darren leaned forwards and kissed Chris.

Chris inhaled sharply, feeling tears prick at his eyes as he closed them and kissed back.

“I am,” Darren panted, pulling away to breathe, thumbs wiping at the tears slowly falling down Chris’s cheeks. “so, so glad I met you.”

“I am, too.” Chris sniffled, laughing a little as Darren grinned goofily and kissed him again.

_This night is flawless, don’t you let it go_

_I’m wonderstruck, dancing around all alone_

_I’ll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you_


End file.
